No Trust
by Moonsetta
Summary: What act would be unforgivable?


Yeah, I haven't wrote something negative in a long time so I figured I would try now.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

The candle flickered as the door to his room opened.

"What do **you **want?" Leo said, his closed eyes scrunching up in irritation while his voice carried on as more of a harsh bark than the gentle and commanding tones he normally used.

"Uh, you missed breakfast, and lunch," a uneasy voice said back.

The mediating turtle said nothing in response.

"I brought you dinner."

Footsteps warned the leader that his brother was coming closer.

"Mikey made your favorite."

Leo opened his eyes, picked up the candle, blew it out and then moved his head as if he was glancing up into the shadows themselves, where he knew his brother was staring down at him. The smell of exotic spices and herbs surrounded the tray that was presented to him. For a moment, he was ready to drop everything and let life go back to normal, but then-

He remembered…

_

* * *

_

Two sets of hands grabbing his arms and pushing him against the wall.

"_What are you guys doing? Stop this!"_

"_It's for your own good Leo," Don said as he approached the pinned turtle, an emotionless expression on his face before he pushed Leo's head back._

"_You can't do this!"_

"_Sorry Leo," Don said, his voice as emotionless as his face as he raised the syringe into the air._

"_Hurry Don," Raph said, having trouble holding Leo still._

_Leo jerked as the needle pricked his neck and he felt his breath vanish before someone shouted about blood._

* * *

When his hand was in one inch of touching the tray, the hand took a different route, landing on his throat. He gritted his teeth silently, reached out, drew back his hand, and knocked the metal tray from his brother's hands and across the room.

"Get out."

"But Leo-!"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

"Leo, bro please we just-"

"LEAVE NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER DONATELLO!"

The purple masked turtle frowned, his eyes filling with tears as he backed out of the room. He reached out, closed the door, and then turned only to come face to face with Raphael.

"He still in there?"

Don's eyes widened, there was no way someone in his family was actually talking to him.

Raph narrowed his eyes as he turned an apple in his right hand, the bright red deeply contrasting with his dark green skin. He pushed Don aside and went inside the room slamming the door behind him for emphasis of his anger. The purple masked turtle frowned and turned to jump down onto the first floor of their home. Ok, he had made a stupid mistake and his brothers had paid for it. He wasn't blind to the limp that Raph had in his step, he could clearly see the way Mikey leaned to the left, he also saw the way Splinter would often clutch at his heart, but most of all he knew, even in the darkness of the spider web-like cracks that dotted Leo's shell and what it meant for his limbs.

The purple masked turtle walked into the kitchen only to receive a death glare from Mikey who was washing the dishes, still leaning slightly to his left, before he turned back to the sink full of bubbles.

* * *

"Catch," Raph said, tossing the apple in his hand over the lit candle between him and Leo.

The blue clad turtle caught it quickly and without any fault. Leo continued to tilit his head forward, making it appear that he was looking at the floor.

"We're all ok," Raph said randomly.

"I'm not unforgiving about the injuries," Leo said, taking a small bite of the apple.

Raph sighed, "I know. I understand."

"I'm glad someone does."

* * *

Back downstairs, Don found himself alone in his lab, knowing that nothing could fix his mistake.

"_Leo I'm sorry!"_

"_Sorry doesn't cut it Donatello!"_

"_I didn't mean for-"_

"_For what! I can never be a ninja again Donatello! All because you thought that keeping me drugged and unconscious during that battle would be the best course of action!"_

"_But bro-"_

"_You may be my brother. But I can't trust you anymore Donatello. Asking me to stay out of a battle is one thing but pinning me and injecting a drug into my neck to keep me out a battle is another."_

After all…

There was a thin line between productively doing a good thing and inhumanly taking away one's will.

Unforgivable.

* * *

Well that was random. No comment on this one.

~Moonsetta


End file.
